Harry Potter Shuffle Challenge
by DaughterofSalazar
Summary: The iPod shuffle challenge.


_**RULES**_

Pick a fandom

Turn on music player and put it on random/shuffle

Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the songs to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.

No lingering afterwards.

Do 10 of these and post them.

_**FANDOM: **_HARRY POTTER

Gotta Be You- One Direction

Pairing: LilyxJames

POV James Potter sr

When will she understand? She's the love of my life. Why must she not see that she's the only one for me? It has to be her. Padfoot doesn.t understand why she is the only girl I want. All because I've been mean to Snivillus. I'll show her… I'll be nice to people this year. With her as Head Girl this year and me as Head Boy this should go in my favor. WE would be the cutest couple ever. Have a like girl that looks exactly like her and a boy that looks like me.

Listen to your Heart- D.H.T. ft. Edmee

Pairing: RosexScorpius

POV Rose Weasley

I always fall for the boys who are never right for me. Except Scorp… but he's off limits. Not only is he a Malfoy but, he's Al's best friend. Besides what would he ever want with me. I'm just Rose Weasley. Daughter of war hero's Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. No one knows that I love him besides Victorie. I think I'm going to tell him. 20 seconds of Gryffindor bravery. Yeah, that will work.

I've got what it takes-Alex Day

Pairing: none

As the war raged on around them Dumbledore's Army are some of the few who aren't incredibly worried for themselves but for those who they love. The older and younger who couldn't join the Army during the reign of Umbridge. If they lose some of them it may cause some to go crazy with grief.

Oh, Calamity!-All Time Low

Pairing: LilyxSeverus

POV Severus Snape

I miss her. It hurts to say her name. After the Dark Lord murdered her and her blasted husband I went in to a slight vegetable state. Narcissa was worried about me. The Dark Lord was not supposed to kill her only the child and Potter. Oh how I hate him. He tortured me physically and mentally during school. But he crossed the line when he married… Lily… it still hurts 19 years later. Now I might get to meet her and start over.

Diana- One Direction

Pairing:GinyxHarry

POV Harry Potter

Ginny… oh I miss her. I hope she misses me as much as I miss her. As she rides on her broom during practices for the Holy Head Harpies I hope she knows she breaks down my walls. The ones that Hermione can't even get through. Her beautiful brown eyes that sparkle with tears that I want to wipe away when she floo calls me. I love her.

Chasing the Sun-The Wanted

Pairing: slight HermionexRon

POV Ron Weasley

Horcruxs. Where are they located? Will we find them in time? How many are there? It's like chasing the sun or moon as productive as we are being. This is so stupid! I thought that Dumbledore told Harry what and where to look for the bloody things. And the he and Hermione leave me out of every conversation they have. It's like I never should have come on this… adventure… sure I love to be starved. I know Hermione is doing her best but it's not mums cooking.

Little Black Dress- One Direction

Pairing:RosexScorpius

POV Scorpius Malfoy

I never knew Rose had curves. Holy crap this is not the little Rosie I spent summers growing up with. Well I guess everyone grows up eventually. I wonder if Al would kill me if I danced with her. This muggle club was a good idea for my 21st birthday. I wonder what she looks like dancing. I'll be the first to know I guess she's walking over here

Madhouse-Little Mix

Pairing: none/VictoriexTeddyLupin

POV Victorie

I guess you could say it's the veela in me. I've always had a thing for stealing other girls boyfriends. I don't mean too. It just happens. It's not something I can control. Mum's working with me on it. I just hope I can date Teddy, my love. We are to be married after the summer. We both wanted a fall wedding.

They don't know about us- One Direction

Pairing: RosexScorpius

"What are we going to do when our families find out?" murmured Rose as she lay beside Scorpius in the Room Of Requirement.

"We will tell them how much we love each other." Scorpius replied as thought ti was nothing

"Easier said then done." Rode said disgruntled

"They will be okay with it Rose… have to trust me. I love you."

"I love you too, Scor."

Stella- All Time Low

Pairing:FredWeasley1xOC

Fred stumbled into the room after a giggling girl. He was going to score with her and she knew it.

~The next morning~

"Stella! I slept with you?"

"Yeah Fred you did. I enjoyed it. We should do that again." She said as she got dressed and walked out swaying her hips.

"What did I get myself into?" he groaned


End file.
